Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to systems, and more particularly to communication systems for electronic devices.
Background Art
Personal security is a primary concern for most people. When emergencies arise, people generally call for help by dialing “911” or other numbers to contact emergency personnel. There are situations, however, where making a telephone call to such personnel is impractical or impossible. The severity or type of emergency may simply not lend itself to making telephone calls. Illustrating by example, when a person is injured in an emergency situation they may not be able to verbalize the situation to responders via a telephone call. Additionally, in dangerous situations such as a kidnapping or armed robbery it may not be possible or desirable for a person to verbalize the condition on the phone. It would be advantageous to have an improved emergency system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.